Merlock, his legion, and Jafar captured Mickey's friends/You're Only Second Rate
Here is how Mickey Mouse's friends got captured in Mickey Mouse and the Return of Jafar. At the Seven Deserts, the Sultan, Aladdin, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Sora are flying Carpet to the Oasis along with Iago. Aladdin: What'd you think, Mickey? Mickey Mouse: I think it's brilliant. Sultan: Come on, My boy! Show me what this thing can really do! Oh, what fun! Aladdin: Mickey, I have to hand it to you. This is a nice place. Iago: Yeah, you sure chose the right spot for relaxation. Mickey Mouse: Thanks, Iago. Goofy: I'm glad you're our friend, Iago. (chuckles) I can't think of anyway we do without ya. (chuckles goofily) Iago: Thanks, Goofy. Back Genie, Abu, and the others, they were enjoying the feast. Genie: It doesn't get any better than this, eh, Shaggy? How about a nice drumstick? This could use some secret herbs and spices. Just as Abu was about to eat one, there were spiders crawling out of nowhere. Scrooge McDuck: Curse Me Kilt! Spiders! Genie: Things could get ugly! As Genie was using the bugspray, the whole swarm of them appeared to be Jafar. Genie: Jafar! Gyro Gearloose: Suffering Sassafrass! And Merlock and his legion are here too! Abu: Uh-oh! Jafar: Sorry to spoil your picnic, Boys, but I can't have any genies mucking about ruining my plans. Genie: Don't worry, Fellas. He's a genie, and genies can't kill anyone. But as Jafar's hands turned into dragons, it breaths fire at him. Genie: But you'd be surprised what you can live through. Jafar: You always were good for a laugh. Genie: Oh, yeah?! (turns into a superhero and throws lightning at Jafar) Who's laughing now? Jafar: (laughing evilly) Why, I believe it's me. Max Goof: Back off, Jafar! We defeated you guys along with Merlock, and we can do it again! Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: That's right! Merlock: You're all welcome to try! Jafar: (laughing evilly) I've waited long enough for Merlock to make his first wish. I must admit Your parlor tricks Are amusing I bet you've got a bunny Under your hat Now here's your chance To get the best of me Hope your hand is hot C'mon clown Let's see what you've got You can try to slam me With your harder stuff But your double whammy Isn't up to snuff I'll set the record straight You're simply out of date You're only second rate You think your cat's a meanie But your tiger's tame You've got a lot to learn About the genie game So for your education I reiterate You're only second rate Men cower At the power In my pinky My thumb is number one On every list But if you're not convinced That I'm invincible Put me to the test I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest Go ahead and zap me With a big surprise Slap me in a trap Cut me down to size I'll make a great escape It's just a piece of cake You're only second rate You know your hocus-pocus Isn't tough enough And your mumbo-jumbo Doesn't measure up Let me pontificate Upon your sorry state You're only second rate Zaba-caba-dabra Granny's gonna grab ya! Alakazam-da-mus And this thing's bigger than the both of us So spare me your tremendous stare You look horrendous in your underwear And I can hardly wait To discombobulate I'll send your back end packing In a shipping crate You'll make a better living With a spinning plate You're only second rate! Just as the song ended, the rest of Mickey and Aladdin's friends were trapped in Jafar's Lab. Abu: Hello? Hello? (gets trapped in chains) Jafar: That was invigorating! Come, My friends, we have other lives to ruin. Max Goof: You'll never get away with this! Merlock: Wrong, Max! Baron Von Sheldgoose: We're just getting started! Jafar: But don't worry, Merlock will be finished with you all once we're done in Agrabah. Just as they laughed evilly, they all begin to despair in hopes if any rescue would come. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225